Why Did I Fall For You
by xStrawberryShayx
Summary: Rin was very happy when Miku got over Mikuo and liked a new guy. But as time goes by she wants nothing more but to rip them apart


**Sup, guys! I'm not dead xD **

**I'm just too stressed lately because of school. And to be honest im getting unmotivated with my other two stories right now.**

**So I decided to write another one just to see how it would feel. **

**This is actually based on a true story (is it legal here?)**

* * *

**Pairings: Rin x Len**

**Location: U.S.A **

**Categories: Vocaloid**

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

School is going great so far. I made new friends, surprisingly NICE teachers, and my boyfriend since last year, Oliver.

Right now, I'm meeting him after art class.

I was away this summer in Florida so we didn't spend much together.

So as you can see, I miss him very much.

I was fidgeting with the end of my yellow plaid skirt.

Thank God our school uses uniform.

Otherwise, he'll think I'm trying too hard.

I look around the 8th grade hallway hoping to find any sign of Oliver.

Geez, how long does a shota need.

Haha, I'm kidding.

Maybe?

"Rin!" a familiar voice called my name. I jolted my head to the right and saw a familiar figure jogging towards me.

"Hey, Miku." I smiled seeing one of my closest friends.

Miku had a straight long flawless teal ponytails. If you braid her hair show would be a wonderful Rapunzel.

Her skin is white and is the most soft thing you'd ever touch.

I'm jealous.

Instead of her long luscious hair, I have a blonde layered hair that only goes up to my shoulder.

She's a princess and I'm just a pauper.

I wonder what Oliver sees in me.

"What are you doing here?! Come on! Let's go home!" Miku grabbed my hand and tried to drag me out.

I jolted my hand away from her and stood my ground

"I'm waiting for Oliver," I said shyly.

We've been only dating for four months so I'm still shy about mentioning my relationship with him.

Miku's eyes widened and frantically flapped her arms.

The heck?

She knocked on her head while doing a cutesy face.

Yes Miku, make me more insecure about my appearance.

She reached in her skirt pocket and reached out a yellow piece of paper folded hamburger style.

"What's that?" I asked Miku.

Instead of answering me she handed me the note.

I took it and carefully opened it revealing neatly handwriting.

Only 6 words were represented in the piece of notebook paper.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

I recognized Oliver's handwriting anywhere.

"What does it say?" Miku said while trying to look over my shoulder to read the note.

**I'm sorry, Rin, we are over. **I read the note loud enough for Miku to hear. My gaining pain as I read each word.

I carelessly shove the note in pocket. I shrugged and look at Miku in the eye.

She had a frown plastered on her face and she looks like she was about to cry.

I felt….

Nothing.

That's not fair, how come she gets those feeling and I don't.

I'm not sad, I'm not happy either.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Miku said quietly. I bet she's surprised I haven't balled my eyes yet. Unlike the time when Mikuo left her.

Well, he didn't really leave her, they had 'chemistry' together but he had to move to Japan for family reasons.

Lucky, man

It was MY dream going there and he took the chance that will probably take a decade to come to me.

Life, I hate you sometimes.

"Look on the bright side," I winked at Miku, knowing it won't be as cite when she does it. "I won't leave you hanging to wait for me"

"but-"

"Blah, Blah, Yada, Yada! Let's go Mimi-kins." I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the School Building.

"Are you sure you're ok, Rinnerz?" Miku's eyes filled with worried as she asked. Jeez, dropped it already. "You actually look happy"

What is she talking about? Like I said, I'm not sad nor happy. I turned my head to the school's front door where I can see my reflection in.

I saw a girl with frizzy blonde hair compared to the straight and flawless teal hair next to her. Other than that, the blonde was smiling and her eyes were twinkling.

_Such a fake smile_

"Rin, you okay?" Miku tilted her head waiting for me to answer her.

"Yupperz!" Ew, why did I say that? Now she'll be more suspicious I turned away from Miku to look at the school's ground instead.

Yay! Fall is almost here.

The leaves are changing from their light delicate green color to the color of my favorite fruit… and poop.

Did yoo know we have 5 different trees here?

Iamtotallynotchangingthesubj e- Don't sue me.

The sound of a door opening filled my ears as I turned around to find a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy closing the school's door.

He saw me looking at him but instead of waving like a regular person in my school would do. He ignored me.

Hmph.. Well someone's friendly

"Is he knew?" I asked Miku as we both watched him heading home.

Miku nodded her head excitedly "He's in my gym class".

"Cool," I mumbled.

"Name: Kagamine Len, and he's in the same grade as us~"

Well duh, Miku if he's in your class I doubt he would be a 5th grader.

Dumb Miku and her dumb blonde moments.

Multiple honks were heard in the *'Drop and Kiss' place where I saw my mom giving me a death-glare.

Haha… Oops.

I waved goodbye to Miku as I entered the car of Lenka Kagami.

"Dumb child, making me wait or 20 minutes." Well, somebody thinks I can't hear her.

I faced my mom making a face shocked face and yelled, "I love you too, Mom!"

* * *

Man, school is great this year and all but it is tiring. I stretched my arms earning a few cracks in my bones.

I collapsed in my bed and remembered something very important

**Oliver broke up with me.**

**He really did. **

I feel my pillow getting wet.

**I guess he saw Miku and realized how worthless I am.**

* * *

*kiss and drop - it's where parents/guardians pick up or drop kids to school


End file.
